Teufel
by Blackdove085
Summary: Katniss Everdeen is a young girl who is waiting for her soon to be husband Peeta to come back from his trip to western Germany. But strange things started to happen while he is gone as she meets Cato Teufel a alluring young man who she can't seem to get out of her head. Will she stay faithful to her Peeta or let her desire for Count Teufel take control making her just like him.
1. Introduction

Hello my little readers, I am back with a new story and I soon new Chapter of Nymphetamine. After my little holiday from fan fiction I am back and ready to go. And that I missed writing and hearing from you guys also. I got this idea from both the book and 1992 movie of Dracula. I just thought this would make a great story idea to start and that I would enjoy writing this along side with Nymphetamine. I hope that you guys will enjoy this story as much as I will and that I hear from you guys soon.

_**Blackdove085**___gives her love towards you and wishes you guys a very happy reading experience and will see you soon in Chapter 10 of Nymphetamine soon. Bye-bye.

_**In 1190 Prussia there was a young Prince of the name Cato Teufel took the cross to fight for the holy Roman church against the Muslims during the third crusade. He was going out to battle the day before he married his young Hungarian bride Katalin Esezes. They weren't sure when they would see each other because they knew that this war he would most likely die in battle.**_

**Cato**

I was looked down to Katalin as she gazed at me with her silver-blue eyes. "_I will pray to god that you are victorious in battle and you come back home to me" _she told me before she handed me my helmet.

"_I will try to come back so we can be husband and wife."_ I told her before I held onto her and kissed her deeply_. _Her hands rested onto my face as she kissed me. _"I love you and wait for me until I return." _I spoke kissing her head and then headed to the castle's doors to battle.

"_Wait!" _my Katalin said causing me to turn around. "_You forgot your crucifix, so you can be protected by god." _I gave her a nod in thanks and kissed her again. It will be a long time before I am able to taste her lips again. I placed my helmet on my head as I went to my men awaiting for battle. "_I love you too Cato!"_

_**The battle for Cato lasted two whole years. The battle was bloody and gruesome as Cato and his men charged. They lost a number of men but were still victorious. **_

"_Praise the holy one! I have become victorious!" _I cried out as I stood among my men and our battle field. I gave a kiss to my crucifix and mounted onto my horse. I rode towards Katalin to make her my wife.

_**But what Cato did not know was that Katalin was told that her worst fear has came true and that he died in battle. Her soul was filled with such grieve that she did suicide by allowing herself to fall from the highest tower. She died instantly from the impact. **_

I rushed inside of the church still dressed in my armor. The sight I saw broke my heart. My beautiful, pure, and lovely Katalin laid on the ground with her eyes closed and a line of blood coming from her mouth with a stain on her green dress. I kneeled beside her and held onto her corpse as I started to crying into her hair "_Why did it have to be you my love_!?"__choking out through a sob with Katalin still close to me. As I pushed some of her black hair behind her ear the priest started to speak.

"_She took her own life."_ He placed his hand onto my shoulder. _" I am sorry but it's God's word that her soul is damned." _I jerked myself away from him giving him a cold glare.

"_Then I renounce god!" _I yelled as I glared up to the cross"_If I am given this to fight for his church then I shall over come death to seek revenge for Katalin Esezes'_ _death!"_ I gave the priest a glare as I drew my sword and stuck it in side the cross._ "As I shall live among the darkness of this world."_

_**And when he did so the candles, angels, and crosses had blood running out of them. The crossed he stabbed was the one that would grate his wishes. The priest moved his hand in 'the father, son, and holy spirit for Cato's soul as he gave it away to**_ _**the darkness as he had promised. He held onto a golden goblet and let blood fill it.**_

"_The blood is the life and shall remain my only life source for eternity." _I said as I looked up at the price cross and drank from the goblet. My white uniform became red as I drank the blood that will change my life forever but will bring back my Katalin.

_**HE became immortal, a monster of the men of the living and fallen away from the grace of God. His Katalin stay dead with her soul damned as much as his was now. His eyes became amber as he grew fangs that peaked out from his lips causing blood to drip from his lips. He was now a vampyre, and will remain both damned and divine until he was forced to greet death by someone else's hands with a stake made from ash, oak, or seeder and having his head cut off with a blade of silver. This is the start of Count Cato Teufel .**_


	2. Chapter One

Hello again, I am back with the official first chapter of this story, along with a new Cover image. The first was more for a slayer/vampire thing but as soon as I saw Dracula I knew I had to make a story for catoniss. Anyways, I am able to write this as quickly as I did because I am sick. Don't worry about me, all I desire are Reviews, follows, and favorites from you guys. Yes I may have gotten only three reviews and I thank those three reviews. But I have a feeling that this story will get more views then Nymphetamine will ever have.

* * *

**Blackdove085** gives love to you guys and hope to hear from you and will talk with you in the next Chapter of Teufel.

* * *

_**Peeta Mellark's journal- May 3, 1897**_

_My father has told me to travel to western Germany for a foreigner that plans to buy land in London. He told me that he trusts me with this task because I know how to charm someone into continuing the deal they've made in the first place. I will be gone for two weeks if only I had to travel a week later after I wed Katniss. I am surprised that we were able to make this relationship work as well as it did. She will be in my mind the whole time I am there. Me and Katniss hardly ever spent nothing but a very days without each other. I know Katniss will be able to handle it but the question I am asking myself is will I be able to handle myself._

* * *

**Peeta **

"Katniss, I will be back before you know it and as soon as I come back to you we will wed and I will show you just how much I really love you." I told Katniss as I placed my hands on her shoulders smiling down to her. Her Black hair was done in a simple bun that showed her silver-blue eyes that I fell in love with…well next to her singing voice of course. Every time she even hums the birds listen to her. She just gave me a small smile as she held my hands with hers.

"I will be fine Peeta. It will only be a few weeks. I will have the company of Madge while you are away." she told me as her eyes looked towards mine. "Besides, I know you won't run off with some German women. You love me too much to do that." I then bent down to kiss her lips but she turned her face and I ended up just kissing her cheek. "Not when people can see us. You know how I am like with Public Displays of Affection Peeta." she bit her lip looking towards Madge talking with mutual friends of us both.

"I understand Katniss. I will write a letter to you telling you about my journey." I told her giving her a hug and forehead a kiss. "I love you." I whispered to her with my eyes closed.

"I love you too." she whispered back before I let her go, leaving for my carriage to take me to the docs and to the main land of Europe. The ride was lonely because I was sent on this trip alone. I let out a sigh, closing my eyes tightly and pinched the bridge of my nose. 'Why must Katniss be difficult every time I wish to show other people my love for her. Ever since that Foreign client contacted my father's company she acts as if she is be unfaithful to someone. I know she is not seeing someone else because her sister Primrose would've told me without her knowing.

As much as Katniss and I love her so much she can be slightly over bearing. She is 12, almost 13 but she consist on acting like a child. She is a very sweet girl but too trusting. I hope that does not harm her in the future because I do not want to see Katniss hurt and if anything bad happens to her little sister Primrose that would break her heart more then anything. I opened up the small picture frame with a picture of Katniss in it. "At least I will be able to remember how you look." I told myself as I looked to the picture of Katniss with her curly black hair down.

* * *

_**Peeta Mellark's Journal- May 5, 1887**_

_I am a broad the train that will take me to my location. I wish now that I took the time to learn__German instead of French. I hardly understand any thing and I am starting to get annoyed how I need to have someone translate for me. I do not have to worry about my client because I received a letter from him in perfect English. I am t at least be a fourth of the way there. Since his domain is in the mountains I will have to ride the rest of the way by carriage._

_But there will be no problem with that. I am here for business not for a holiday and I will give up some luxuries. My father has trust in me to have this deal sealed permanently and will I do it no matter the cost. I am becoming home sick though. I try to calm my aching heart for Katniss by looking at her picture. It helps but only a small amount. My heart still hurts every time I think about her. I wonder how she is doing with Madge as her company. Does she miss me as I do her?_

I sat a broad the train with a letter in my hand. It has a royal seal the color read. Was told that it was from the foreign client. TO inform me about things I may have not been told about by my father. I ran my fingers over the paper and then the seal. I removed the wax, unfolding it.

_Dear, Mr. Mellark_

_I am Cato Teufel and I look forward to introduce myself to you face to face once you reach my home in south east Prussia. You will have to ride the rest of your trip here by carriage because of the uneven roads. One of my servants will come and pick you up at a the train station at sunset. I will like to give my apologies a head of time for how the people will act like towards you. They are not used to seeing someone from another country let alone another language._

_I will see you on the 13 of May and that will be when we will get properly acquainted. I wish you the best of the rest of your travel and enjoy a change of scenery with our country side along with our churches as I was informed you've only been in the cities of England. Also, I will be ready for our contact signing and seal of the land I will be buying from you and your father's business. _

_From your friend,_

_T_

* * *

_**Peeta Mellark's Journal-May May 8, 1897**_

_I just want to go back home to London. My train ride was enjoyable. I saw mountains so amazing I wished I have my sketch book and pencil at least to capture it and enlarge it as soon as I got home. The men and women are far more religious then we are in England. But what makes them strange to me is how they work with themselves. Everything must be done neatly and orderly. They are cold are first but once you get past their coldness they are kind and respectable._

_I wish to go home to Katniss. I wish she was able to come with me on this trip. So I could at least have someone I could talk to. Hardly anyone on this train speaks English and I hates having only this to talk with. But I will just get over it. But I cannot help but wonder what Katniss is doing at the moment._

* * *

_**Peeta Mellark's Journal- May 13,1897**_

_After long fives day on this train I am finally able to walk around in a larger area. I am happy that I did not come here during the colder season because I felt a cool breeze and I hate the winters in England. But I'll thank god that this trip is short. The faster I get there the faster I get home to Katniss and making her my wife._

I sat outside of the train station waiting for the Carriage Cato sent for me. The sun was setting and it was starting to get colder by the second. At least I can wait in the Inn across the street until the carriage arrives. I looked both ways before crossing making sure I am not run over by any horses or that the carriage has come early. Neither being true I was in the front office in no time. "_Hello and welcome to our inn. How will you like to be helped?"_ asked a older woman, her brown hair was down and she has a smile on her aging face.

"I am sorry but I do not know German." I told her looking down. She just let out a laugh.

" We haven't seen an English man in almost a decade. I slightly know some English. But please forgive me if it takes me time to respond." telling me without her smile leaving her face. "I told you welcome to my Inn and how may I help you." I gave her a small, knowing that I can finally just speak to someone to pass time.

"I am just waiting for my carriage… I just want civil conversation. I am Peeta Mellark by the way." I told her while sticking out my hand. She shook it still with a kind smile. I could tell that she had a ring on her finger and dark green eyes.

"Annie O'dair. I am naturally German but my husband came from Ireland. I learnt English from him but was cut short when he died." her smile dropped a little before raising it up again. "Where will you carriage be taking you?" she asked as looking out of the window.

"I am sorry for your lost Mrs. O'dair. And I will be going to where Count Teufel lives." I told her and her smile dropped as her eyes widen. She walked closer to me and drew her curtains shut.

"You must not go tonight!" She said as she grabbed onto my hands. "It is the night where all evil comes out." I looked at her strangely. How she panicked so quickly as soon as I mentioned Count Teufel. What could be so strange about him to get someone to act like that. But I have business to attend too…my father is counting on me to complete.

"I am sorry Mrs. O'dair but I can not do that. This is a very important trip that I have to go. The count even put effort to send out a carriage for me." I told her drawing my eyebrows together. I hope that she will understand that I am not being rude, but this trip holds great importance and that this will only show up once every lifetime. "Besides I have no where else to stay or I would take your advise." she shook her head very abrupt, biting her lip.

"I will offer you a room free of charge, just please do not go out tonight. You look like such a sweet man and I would never forgive myself if any harm can upon you!" exclaiming as she started to pull me towards the desk. As much as the offer sounds nice, but I will have to still reject it. Because as soon it gets done the sooner I can marry Katniss. I closed my eyes and then looked down at the middle aged woman.

"I am sorry, but I must go tonight. Thank you for showing compassion to me though, I greatly am thankful." I told her causing her to sign before taking the crucifix on her neck then placing it on mine. I raised my eyebrows to this.

"Then promise me that you will keep this on. It will protect you from troughs who will try to harm you that is not of god." She told me before placing a kiss on my cheek. "_I will keep you in my prayers for both safety and grace of the holy father." _she spoke to me in German again. I slightly bowed to her.

"Thank you again for your compassion for me. I will wear this cross in remainder of your kindness." I then walked out of the inn when I heard the carriage. The man that was the coachman had his face covered. "Good even." I told him, in return he gave my a slight nod before opening the door. Once I stepped inside the door was slammed. I kept the curtains closed and swallowed hard when he set off. The road was rough just as Count Teufel had wrote to me. I took out my picture of Katniss and allowed my thoughts to drift. What was Katniss doing, does she think about me, does she even miss me? Then there was howling of wolves that took me out of such thoughts. I drew open the curtains seeing a very large pack of the animals. Why were they following us? What is the reason behind this? I popped my head out of the window. "HOW LONG WITH IT BE BEFORE WE REACH THE COUNT'S HOME!?" I yelled over the wolves and wind, he didn't respond but I just brushed it off.

For what seemed to be 20 minutes I was looking at a very gothic, middle aged castle and to find the wolf pack still following us. I looked behind me to all of a sudden see blue fire out of nowhere but for some reason that drove away the pack. Maybe I should've listened to Annie O'dair and took her gracious offer. I placed my hand over the cross she gave me and breathed deeply. 'Maybe I am just seeing things.' I thought to myself as we came to a halt. I went to grab my bags but the coachman was already holding them and started to walk to the large double doors of this castle.

The castle was large and probably larger inside. I started to walk up the stone steps trailing behind the coachman but he was then gone. I am going insane like how Marvel Hinder did? He was the man that was in my position, I was given his job because he was placed in the asylum owned by one of Katniss' friends Gale Hawthorne. 'I am just tried, that is all.' I thought to myself as I slightly shook my head. When I stood at the open door way I saw that my bags were set in front of the door way.

"Welcome Mr. Mellark to my home." There stood a old man, his hair was blonde and short but he was in good health for his old age. He wore a simple grey shirt was a pair of black slacks, he had a smile on his aged face. He walked towards me as held out his hand. "It is a pleasure to finally see you face to face. I am Count Cato Teufel." I gave his hand a slight squeeze which he returned in a stronger one almost causing me to almost go onto my knees. "Come Mr. Mellark, you must be famished let's give you something to eat before we get to business." I simply nodded my head and went to get my bags. "You will not need to do that, one of my servants will take them to your room for the night." walking a head of me with his back turned. I had no choice but to follow.

When I was sitting at a large oak table I bit into a piece of meat and along with a sip of wine. "I am sorry but I will not be dining with you tonight…I've already ate before you came. But I will give you company while you enjoy your meal." he told me sitting across from me with his legs crossed. "I take that your trip went well, yes?" he asked me while resting his chin in his hand.

"Yes it did, your land is quite lovely Count Teufel." I told him, he gave me a smile.

"Please, no need to be formal. Call me Cato." he told me, I swallowed and nodded my head. I turned and looked at the portrait hanging above the fireplace. It looked like a young version of the Count but with a Teutonic Knight uniform.

"That must be an ancestor…I can see such a resemblance between the two. Did he fight in one of the Crusades?" I asked him. HE turned his looked towards raising his brows.

"Ah. Yes, it was the third. Each generation they would fight for the Holy roman church. Sadly that did not work out." He told me before standing up, turning his back to me. "Over the years the Teufel just started to break away from the church, I guess it would happen soon because of what the Teufel name means." He told me.

"And what does it mean, because is it German?" I asked him. "Sorry for my ignorance Cato…I should've tried to learn German." I continued making sure not to offend him.

"None taken Peeta. Teufel means Devil…I still do not know how my family got the name. We all fought in some war of that time. We all fight in such petty things such as God and even greed. Life is wasted on things like that you'd not believe all of what I've seen." He told me and then swung a sword at me but just stabbed it in the table. I looked up at him with wide eyes. "Do not worry Peeta, I was just showing you what my father showed me to do, just in case a war was to happen. Now, since you are done how about we get what you came here for finished."

I did not hesitate when he said though words to me and shot up.

"Yes, let us."

* * *

**Cato**

When Mellark finished signing his name and after me pressing my seal into the hot wax he began to speak to me again. "And it's settled Cato, you now own the houses you wanted." he told me, causing me to smile.

"Thank you Peeta. I do need to leave Prussia every now and again…to get a different taste of another culture. I enjoy being among people and out of this cave." I told him walking behind him. "I heard from your boss that you knew how to carry on a deal and that you'd be a great replacement for Marvel." continuing as I looked at the picture of the former realtor's picture.

"I try to as reliable as I can be Cato." He told me as he stood next to me. "But I do have this one question." I looked at him. Giving him a nod to go on. "But why would you ten houses so close together?" He asked me, I gave him another smile, this boy amuses me, so trusting. I looked at the desk and noticed a picture of a woman. Could it be, how does he have a picture of my Katalin. I walked towards the desk.

"Do you believe in destiny Peeta?" I asked him as I picked up the picture of this new Katalin. I remembered just how her lips felt against mine. Even though we were to have an arrange marriage to each other purely out of politics we manage to fall in love. "They say once a man found true love nothing will ever come between his and their lovers way…sometimes even death." I told him, staring at the picture.

"You've found Katniss. I thought that I had lost her." he told me…Katniss is her name. "We are to be wedded when I come back from this trip." I felt my back stiffen and jaw clench. She is to be mine, we are designated to be together. I had my shadow move to warp it's hand around his throat. I will have to get rid of him. "Tell me Cato…were you ever married?" he asked me. I closed my eyes as I started to remember Katalin Erezes. Her black hair that fell in curls and her beautiful blue-silver eyes.

"I was…but she died." I told him as flashes of kissing her went though my mind before I left for battle. And then how I found her laying in front of the damned alter. I felt tears come into my eyes as I looked down at the picture of my new Katalin…My Katniss. "It feels like age but I can never move on from her…she was my only true love." I told him before closing the frame gently. "I want you to write three letters, telling them that you will be staying another month with me in my land. One to your firm, the second to your family, and the third to you most loved one. I will not take no for an answer." I told him as I gave him the picture of Katniss.

"Why would you want me to say here for a month Cato?" he asked, I just gave him a reassuring smile. 'To make sure Katniss becomes mine and that you die here by the time she is.' I thought to myself but kept up my friendly act.

"Don't worry. You can just enjoy a little holiday here at my house. I will collect those letter tomorrow night." I then walked out of the room, one of my servants will take him to his room. I was then standing in front of Katalin's portrait. I looked up to her as I felt my heart throb. "I can finally have you back my love. After all these years we can finally become husband and wife. But of course I'll have to have the new you fall in love with me as you did." I told myself as I looked down to my old hands. Just in a two months time I will be back to how I was when I became what I am today. But when I get her back, I will turn her into what I am and we can be husband and wife for all eternity.


	3. Chapter Two

Hello and welcome to the second Chapter of Teufel. You hear from Katniss in here. I enjoyed writing this chapter very much and you'll be hearing from Peeta soon. And yes, Peeta is very much fucked and you goys will soon learn how badly he will be. But that will be saved for later. Again this story will not be just like Dracula and you'll learn soon why again. I need to stop telling you guys stuff like future story things or else I'll spoil this for you. So moving on. I am getting a little better and I'll have to make up school work. Yay, I get to read Macbeth, which I don't have a problem with but I'll have to get very far ahead. I can't believe that I am saying this but I hate missing school. I apologize for anything unedited because I don't really read before I publish, just skim through it and then update. SO that is why some of my grammar sucks ass in most of my stories. I will see you guys next on Teufel.

* * *

_**Blackdove085 gives her love towards you guys and wishes you enjoyment. bye bye**_

* * *

_**Katniss Everdeen's Diary- May 8,1897 10 o'clock in the morning**_

* * *

_Dear diary._

_It has been five days since Peeta left for his trip As much as I miss him but I can enjoy my time without him wanting to always do something together. I haven't had time to myself or to spend with Madge. I miss my little sister Prim so much though. I wonder how she is doing in Cambridge. I hope well, Peeta thinks that having time in a new city will help her find herself, but he doesn't know Prim. She can take it when someone gets a bloody cut and is able to heal them like new but when she thinks she hears something I will have to sleep with her in her bed to make sure she doesn't get hurt. I have to protect her or else I wouldn't know what to do._

_But what Peeta worries about is my stay here with Madge. He tells me that as soon as he comes back I will think he is to poor to marry me from the influence of Madge. I understand why he would think so but Madge is not that for a mayors' daughter. She is surprisingly very humble, plus we have been friends since we were in secondary school and that I was close to being forced to move to White Chapel. Luckily Madge's mother was friends with mine and she allowed us to stay with her. _

_Madge is as old as I am at the age of 22. She is looking forward to her wedding. She has promised me that I will be her maid of honor. She has almost everything ready besides who she will marry. I will be meeting one of the three men that wish to marry her. I know who one of the three are and that is my friend Gale Hawthorne. I am grateful that he managed to get over me becoming engaged to Peeta and that him and Madge might be together. Gale has became a doctor for the human mind and owns a Asylum under his complete control. I am happy for him because he was going to be a coal miner just like our fathers. He manage to save enough money working hard as an paper boy along with being a massager boy. _

_Madge tells me that I act like a aging woman with how I am too serious for my own good. I know that she means well. After all Peeta and I or such opposites I am surprised that he didn't call off the engagement or better yet me. I was never one to show effects with out a reason. I do not like it when Peeta starts to hold while I am working on a document for the news paper about how the school system is improving. He still doesn't understand that I do not enjoy kissing him when ever he feels like it. I have always been like this. I never focused on boys when I was younger._

_Peeta is very sweet but sometimes he lets me tell him what to do. Grated he did save my life once but he probably doesn't remember. I shouldn't complain really, Peeta is just trying to be romantic to me and he sometimes forget I am not like most women my age. I want to someone to talk with and have the conversation be dominate instead of the physical contact. That forms Lust instead of love. And a lot of people do not know is that I think True love is the strongest out of everything. It took love for me to give up some of my food for Prim so she wouldn't go to bed hungry._

* * *

**Katniss**

When I finished with my diary I looked down to the book that set before me, I bit my lip unsure what I will be faced with. Madge's cousin Johanna moved here just a few months ago and she has all kinds of erotic literature. When I opened the book I quickly closed it when I saw the picture I turned too. I am not okay with nudity and I start to blush when I even have sex hinted in the conversation. Johanna enjoys making me feel uncomfortable. When I first met her she was nude and acting as if there was nothing wrong and that people did it every day.

I do like Johanna don't get me wrong. She has this personality no one has and that you enjoy being around her. When she's not being immodest. I Placed the book on my lap because doing some research before I end up doing this with Peeta. I know that Peeta is looking forward to it but I am unsure about it. The farthest we've been is just kissing and nothing else. "Hello Katniss. I see you're typing again. You need to take a break for you'll finger tips will turn black." Madge told me with a smile on her smile as she sat next to me.

"I have a lot of work Madge. Remember I can not just relax and do nothing all day." I tell her turning my head to look at her. Madge looked really pretty in her ivory dress. I wore my black fishtail skirt with my blue jacket and white shirt. Madge always had the nicer clothes then me but I never was the one who cared really about clothes.

"I know that Katniss. But you need a break, come on I've been playing a new piece and I want you to hear it." she told me grabbing onto my hands. Another thing Madge could do. She is amazing at the piano, it sounds like an angel is playing. While when I try to I just sound like a cat walking across the keys. Peeta says I'm a great singer but I think otherwise. A chicken making it's mating call sounds better then me.

"Not right now Madge, I still have other work to do." I told her as I looked at her.

"Yeah, like imagining how Peeta will please you once you get back Katniss." Johanna said as she leaned against the door way wearing a grey suit and her hair done in a French twist. She had her lips in a smirk. I felt my face become flushed.

"Don't talk about Peeta like that he is my finance." I told her as I bit my lip.

"Oh, did you and Peeta do something more because how you're blushing it seems as if you're hiding something from us." She continued before she walked over to us. "Do tell, is the refine gentlemen a beast in the bedroom?" Johanna joked as she nudged my shoulder with hers. I looked down at my hands.

"All we did was just kiss Johanna. Nothing more then that. I don't even like kissing when we're out where people can see us." I told both of them. "Now, excuse me I have to go to the…post office to send this to the…office." I said as I got up, forgetting that the book I saw fell open on the ground. I felt my face become hotter from embarrassment.

"So you've been holding out on us." Johanna joked as she looked at the picture. "Wishing for Peeta to do this to you?" he asked with a smile on her face. Madge started to blush at what she saw too. I don't understand how Johanna isn't even ashamed that she is looking at pornography. I probably really wasn't going to read it but now I guess I have no choice or Johanna will give me a wink every time I'm with Peeta.

"I just don't understand how two people will be able to do that." Madge said as she raised her eyebrow. I nodded in agreement, no human is as flexible as they are in this picture. But I am no better since I'm looking at it.

"I just wonder who would do things like that to each other." I said raising my eyebrow at the new picture. I grabbed onto it on turned it upside down and then right side up again.

"A lot of them do Katniss." Johanna smiled at me. "You'd think through the years of evolution we'll act more civilized but I guess when it come down to sex some of us still do the act like wild untamed beast." she said causing me and Madge to nod in agreement. "But You have to agree we have dreamt about having a tall handsome male pleasure us like that in our dreams." I gasped at what she said.

"You've never Johanna." Madge said as she looked at her. She nodded her head. "Who?" she asked Johanna her looked at her.

"I'll tell if both of you tell me." she told us causing me and Madge to look at each other. I started to chew on the inside of my cheek. Madge took a deep breathe.

"I am willing too, but are you Katniss?" she asked me. I started to think it over. I didn't know whether to agree or not to agree. No one knows about them, not even my mother. I've kept this a secret since I was 16. 'Why not Madge and Johanna will be the only ones who'll know.'

"Okay…but promise me that this does not leave the three of us. And I go last…okay." I said causing Madge to agree and Johanna to roll her eyes.

"I'll just go first then, but you'll have to guess who he is because he is someone we know." Johanna told us as her Cheshire smile returned. "He is very handsome, Tall, and has dark hair. Know who he is yet?" She asked us Madge shook her head know. I couldn't know because Johanna knows so many men with dark hair.

"Cut it down a little Johanna we know about twenty men with dark hair, what is his eye color." I told her. She scoffed before adding a vital detail .

"Fine Katniss, He has grey eyes." Johanna said to us. My mouth dropped and Madge's eyes widened.

"You picture Gale doing things like that to you." I said, Johanna looked at me.

"Don't judge me. All three of us know even more women wants a handsome doctor between their legs like Gale Hawthorne." she told us. I just shook my head to get the image of Gale and Johanna together. This will be stuck in my mind for the rest of the day. I won't be able to look at Gale in the eye tonight. "Now it's your turn Madge…come on I've told you mine now spilt with yours."

Madge looked around the room to make sure no one else was in hearing range. " He has green eyes and is slightly older then me…he is one of my three who will wed me."

"Gloss?" Johanna said raising her eyebrow to her before crossing her arms. Madge looked down as she gave us a nod.

"He is a gentle men and I would prefer him to be my first if I had my choice." she told us. "Now it's your turn Katniss." Madge told me causing me to swallow the lump that came into my throat.

"S-sure, but he's no one we know." I said as I looked outside of the window.

"Oh, so a mystery man…I am surprised I thought you'd describe Peeta. So instead of having us guess who he is you tell us what this man does to you." Johanna said as she turned my face towards her. I probably looked like a tomato because of how red I was. "Come on Katniss, it's nothing to be ashamed about. Most all women has a man that they imagine." she told me. I nodded my head as I started to remember how he looked like.

"His eyes are blue, but not like Peeta's…his are colder, an icy blue. He is tall, taller then me by a head and he has broad shoulders and very muscular." I said biting my lips every now and then before slowly my train of thought went toward him. He stood across from me with a smile on his face. I shook my head preventing me from having these thoughts move to something else.

"Go on Katniss. He must be something if you start acting like this just describing how he looks like. You must have him screw you like your one of those whores from White Chapel." Johanna said as she nudged me again. All Madge could do was nod her head. I just shook my head.

"He doesn't do that." I said as flashes of him being gentle with my legs wrapped around his waist as he calls me his queen between kisses. "He's gentle, loving. He kisses me everywhere and tells me that he is mine and whatever I want him to do he will fulfill it in any way he can. But what makes these dreams strange is that they feel so real." I continued before looking at the peacocks as some opened their tail feathers. I stood up and started to walk out of the room. "I have to go, talk with both of you later tonight. I hope that you find the one Madge. Can't wait to meet all three of them." Before either could answer I was already up the stairs. When I was in my room I pressed my back against the door and slid down it.

'Why did I agree to that?' I thought to myself as I looked down at my hands. No, why do I get more pleasure from the thought of a man who's only in my erotic dreams excites me more then my soon to be husband. Why aren't they of Peeta now instead of him…will I be able to sleep with Peeta on our wedding night? Because the more I think about it I really don't. Even when I kiss him I feel…so…dirty. Like I want to kiss someone else instead of him. I didn't even feel right when he gave me a kiss on my cheek. Maybe when he gets back I should just call off our engagement. I am only 22 years old, I have some many other things to do and I'm not ready to start a family yet.

'_Or maybe because your not Peeta's_.' a voice whisper in the back of my head. _'Maybe your mystery man is who you belong to. And you just allowed Peeta to court you because you felt like you owe it to him for throwing you that bread.' _It said again but I closed my eyes and covered my ears. I know that is not true…I don't feel like I'm in debt to him anymore. '_But you do, you've just convinced yourself that you love him.' _the voice said to me again. _'You just rushed yourself because you needed to get away from your mother. If Peeta was so kind and lovely he would've let your little sister Primrose come stay with you instead of risking your mother fazing out again.' _

I bit my lip when I heard the voice speak to me. These thoughts started even before I met Peeta. But they got worse just these past few months. Maybe it's right. I was barely with Peeta for less then three months and I was engaged to him after that. And now we'll be getting married when he comes back from Germany. I hope Peeta would understand, I would still like to have him as a good friend though. Like how I am still friends with Gale and look at him, might be the one to be Madge's husband but even if he doesn't he'll still have enough women dying to be his wife.

"I should've thought before I acted." I told myself, bringing my knees to my chin. I looked down at my engagement ring, it's a very nice ring, but it's not for me. I never was a fan of jewels. Maybe a pendant every now and then but I don't like risking being raped or mugged when I go to the ghettos in London. I still visit the Hawthorns. Every time I walk towards their house, some pimp always makes an offer for me to be one of his whores. 'You don't even have to put effort into get a good amount of pay'. And that he wouldn't mind having me before my other consumers did. I just tell them that I am not interested and continued walking. And towards the ones who wouldn't give up I usually tell them 'Do I know you Sir? Because if so it would be through my husband.'

I am just nervous. I need to stop worrying so much about simple things. I stood up and took a deep breathe. 'I have a bust day today, I cannot afford to sit around moping.' I thought to myself before walking down stairs. Thankfully Johanna and Madge were longer in the room and probably went out to walk in the gardens. I wrote a quick note telling them that I will be out of town and I will not be back until late afternoon.

* * *

_**Katniss Everdeen's Diary- May 8, 8 o clock at night**_

_Dear Diary,_

_Today was a very busy day. I had so much work to go do that I came to Madge's house until 4 in the evening. I have yet to be able to sit down because as soon as I came home I had to prepare myself for the dinner The Undersee's are throwing for Madge. I was forced into a red dress that had a too low of a cut for my standards and that I was forced to wear my hair down with a black ribbon around my neck. Along with a corset so tight that I though that I may pass out from lack of air. I never got into corsetry and I never will. I hate how I can hardly bend over to pick up something. _

_I also met Madge's other two. I knew which one was Gloss because he is the only one with green eyes. He was very handsome but he seemed to carry himself like he was the only important one and I could tell that Gale had to fight back the urge just to put the man in the face. Gloss was very kind towards me though but I should know how Gale gets._

_The third one was an American from New York and his name was Darius. He was the same age as Gloss but he had red hair and instead of green or blue his eyes were a warm brown color. He was very flirty to because when he met me he held onto a piece of my hair and teased about me giving him a kiss. But he is prepared for rejection because I over heard him asked Madge if they could remain friends because Madge was such a sweet heart that it is rare to find anymore girls like her._

_There are moments where I am envious of her. I have been told that when you first meet me I act cold and uncaring and I drive most people away from me while with Madge she can melt the heart of the oldest and cruelest men with just a smile. But then I just remind myself that I shouldn't be that way because Madge has been a good friend to me._

* * *

**Katniss**

I stood next to Madge as we waited for Gale and the other choices come. Madge wore her hair in an elegant up-do as she wore a pale blue gown. "I am so nervous Katniss." she said looking to me. Madge never usually gets like this but it's a really important occasion.

"You'll do fine. Madge, after all you can have anyone like you in almost seconds." I told her, which is true before we even became friends she just became my friend and without saying a word. I'm never much for talk and I wouldn't utter a word to anyone after my father died. Madge warmed me up a little bit but I really don't enjoy just talking until my lips fall off my face. You'd like Peeta would be happy about that like most men would be but oh no, he tries to start very long conversations and I usually end up telling a story instead.

I enjoy talking with Peeta, after all before his father went into real estate he was a baker. Peeta one time used bread to describe the different cultures and it was very amusing but I just would prefer necessary conversation like what I would have with Gale. A time for peace and relaxing silence just enjoying each other company. I am a little more talkative if I meet a new person who persisted to know me even though I acted cold to them. Because toughs are the people I give credit for because they can see through a shell.

"Katniss." Madge nudged me causing me to turn my head towards her . "Darius is here. He's the one from America. New York to be exact, he's been around the world even though he's 23. Striking isn't he…especially with his red hair." she told me as she looked towards Darius with a small smile on her face. I followed my eyes with hers and saw him. He was tall, his hair was red but not an orange color but a deep red…almost like a rose. He flashed a smile before he walked towards me and Madge.

"Hello Madge. How are you?" he asked her as he stood in front of her, then he noticed me. "And who are you? Must be a friend of Madge because beautiful people seem to have others like them around." he told me. His eyes were a strange color like his hair, well for someone with red hair. Most of the time their eyes are blue or green but his were a amber color. He then grabbed onto a piece my hair. "Then how about you sneak me a quick peck before I am taken by Madge?" he asked still a smile on his face. I didn't know what to think.

"I believe she's fine…after all she's getting married soon." I heard Gale said as he appeared behind him. Darius shook his head before looking to Gale.

"I'm just joking with her. I forget the sense of humor Britain's have." he said rolling his eyes. "Sorry if I offended you Miss." he told me before holing out his hand. "I'm Darius Quinn, pleasure to meet a woman like you." I placed my hand on his and prepared for his greeting. He just kissed my hand. So that is one thing both of us do.

"Katniss Everdeen." I told him before he went to Madge and did the same then started a conversation. I looked to Gale , he opened his arms slightly telling me in our way 'No hug?' I hugged him and felt him hug me back. "I missed you Gale." I said as I stayed hugging Gale. And I did, with that mental hospital he has, he's been busy.

"Missed you too Catnip." he said back to me. When we broke a part he looked at me up and down. I then remembered what Johanna said about him. I hoped that my face wasn't flushed. "And to think I believed that you would wear a gown dressed up like this. You look pretty." he told me crossing his arms with his signature smile on his face. I just slight pushed him.

"Thank you Gale." I said as he let out a slight laugh.

"So how is the realtor doing, I heard he's on some business trip to another country. Which one is it. France, Spain, America?" he asked me…I know Gale still doesn't really like Peeta just puts up with him. I rolled me eyes.

"He's in eastern Germany." I told him.

"Oh, so learning French for him was just to seduce you once you two are married." he commented, I better drop the subject before a fight happens, thank god Madge came in. She gave Gale a kiss on the kiss and then hugged him.

"Gale it's nice to see you again." she told him. He hugged her back. "So, any stories for you to share about any mentally ill patients?" she asked when they broke and she stood next to me. Gale just let out a laugh.

"I do but you'd be surprised about them. Plus I don't want Katniss having nightmares." he said but wasn't heard from Madge because Gloss came in the house and had himself even introduced by someone to the whole room. I noticed Gale's hand ball up and his jaw clenched. "Who does he think he is?" Gale muttered in a low voiced.

"Gloss!" Madge said as he walked up to her. He was blonde and tall but Gale was still taller as so was Darius. His hair was a golden blonde and his eyes were green just as Madge told me. "Let me introduce you to my friend Katniss." she said as she walked back to me.

"You must be Gloss." I said putting on a smile I'm sure looked forced to him. "I'm Katniss Everdeen." I told him stepping a step back for more room.

"Pleased. As said before I am Gloss Hevan, Lord of Cambridge." he said to me.

"That is where my mother and sister moved to." I told him…I am only speaking with him for Madge. This is her dinner party… not mine.

"Well I can assure you that they must be enjoying themselves. Now, excuse me and Madge but I would like to speak with her alone before Darius gets anymore time with her." he said but I didn't hear because I over heard Darius.

"I understand if you don't say yes to me, what ever your reason is. But promise me on thing Madge., that you'll allow us to at least stay friends. There rarely is girls like you. No one I've met is as sweet as you are." he told her as I looked over Gloss' ear at them. Madge just gave him a nod and then a kiss on the cheek.

"Gold help me make through the rest of the night." Gale said when Gloss walked away. "He thinks he's the fucking King of England." he continued as I stood next to him.

"Calm down Gale, after this whole thing with Madge is over you'll probably never see him again." I told him, placing a hand on his arm. "You'll do fine." He just nodded his head.

"Yeah…you are right Catnip." he said to me turning to look at me. "Thanks. For everything." he continued and then for almost the rest of the evening we were silent to each other starting a few conversations. I gave Gale another hug good-bye and told him to have a good night and that I hope to see him again soon. When I made it to my room I ripped the damned corset off of me along with the ribbon.

'I wished that Peeta didn't go on that trip because I think it's more trouble then it was worth.' I thought to myself as I slipped onto my sleeping gown. 'Because I am starting to miss my simpler life in the main town.' I continued as I laid in bed. I am not used to have unneeded luxuries. Peeta needs to learn that I don't care if he's not the riches man in the world, all long I don't have to start selling my back side I'm content. But that's just Peeta but knowing him he'll figure it out sooner or later. I have to get soon rest now anyways. I will have a busy few weeks because Peeta comes home in almost another week and then I will become his wife.

I felt the hair on the back of my neck stand up. Strange, that never happened before. Ever since he's left things are getting stranger and stranger. I shouldn't let it worry too much because I don't need to get stressed. When I become stressed I am not the nicest person to be around at the time. I then closed my eyes and slowly drifted off to sleep. Faintly hearing that same voice earlier but too tired to care. _'Or that Peeta will never accept you for who you are but who he wants you to be in his mind. Not like me my Katniss.' _And went asleep until the next morning.


End file.
